Journey of Two Lifetimes
by The Ampharos
Summary: Akima Nakai, both Pokémon... and human. This is the tale of the second human-engineered Mewtwo, Akima Nakai. But these humans have presented a twist. What it is, you'll have to read to see....
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

~Doctor, how is he doing?..~   
~He seems to be in perfect health, but I cannot know for sure, until   
he awakens...~  
~Lets speed up the process.~  
  
......The voices stirred the newborn Mewtwo awake. His mind, although new, was fully functional. He knew the voices were outside, but how could he get to them? The young Mewtwo started to think. How could he join them? He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and for a moment his eyes wouldn't work right, but it got better. He looked around at his environment, and saw that he was contained in a glass...tube...of some sort.  
He looked at the glass and concentrated. The doctors outside the tube were surprised by a sudden explosion of the gestation chamber. All heads turned to look. The Mewtwo returned their stares with glares of his own. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. "Where am I? How did i get to be here?" But all the doctors heard were a few muffled grunts. One of the doctors went over to a console, punched a few buttons, and went back to the Mewtwo. "Ok, young one. Try now."   
  
The Mewtwo blinked his saffire eyes at the doctor. "Wh-what did you do? I can understand you.." The doctors exchanged triumphant glances at each other, then the main doctor spoke up. "Welcome to the world, young one. Your name is Akima. I am Dr. Ravito. You have been created by the best technology that the human world can possess."   
Akima looked at the doctor. "..Akima? Created?..but ...that isn't natural...is it?" Dr. Ravito's eyes shifted a little bit. Should he tell him the true purpose of why he was created? Then he felt the sensation of somebody probing his mind...then he knew it was   
impossible to keep it away from the young one.  
  
Akima tensed up. "So...you have created me so you can use me to get rid of a ....plague....on the human world." He stood up to his full height, and looked down on the scientists. "Well, i have no intention of helping you. Your intentions may have been honorable, but your intentions do not justify your actions. You may have created   
me, but you will never enslave me. I will find my own purpose in this world." With that, the young Mewtwo teleported out of the laboratory, to a nearby wooded area. Akima looked at the world around him. He had a lot to learn. It was such an experience to him. The outer world beckoned him to join. He had no other intention but to obey...  


Akima started walking through this new landscape. Everything was so interesting. There were so many places to explore, so many new things to see! His young mind was filled with an extreme curiosity for life around him. He wondered to himself how everything came to be. His long red tail swished lazily behind him as he thought. Akima was still fascinated by the world around him, while walking through the forest he had teleported into. There were several Pokémon running about around him. He wasn't interested in any of them, at least, not in a hunting sense. Oh sure, he was interested in them, but only as a *life* thing. He was actually more interested in the plant life than flesh. He was eyeing one of the eucalyptus trees next to the path hungrily. It was time to test out his taste buds.  
  
He went over to the tree and snapped off a branch. With his keen sense of smell, he took the scent of the branch in, found it edible, and took a bite. Mmm...minty. He wanted more of it. He was very hungry, having never eaten before..his stomach empty. He went after   
more of the eucalyptus, until he couldn't eat any more. What a wonderful experience! He really had a lot to learn about his new world.  
  
Hmm...Akima was bored, like every child was. He decided to test his psychic powers on various objects. He realized that he could *almost* control the air immediately around him. ~Wow...This is so....fascinating...~ Akima stopped playing with his powers and went back to exploring. He couldn't get over how amazing the experience of new life was. Something brushed by the tip of his tail, and he turned to look and see what it was. There was a small Pokémon that had frozen upon being seen. It was terrified. Akima realized that the poor thing was terrified, and slowly bent down to get at its eye level. "Please...Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you, i promise." He gave a comforting smile to the poor Pokémon.  


The young Nidoran female was petrified to the spot. She couldn't talk to the monstrous Pokémon that loomed over her, afraid that he might kill her. But, the towering figure had spoken to her with a gentle, almost...child-like..tone. She grew a little more confident, and decided to speak to the creature. " Wh-who are you?" Akima looked at the nidoran. "I am Akima. I am Mewtwo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But. I know not your name." The Nidoran looked into his ~beautiful~ sapphire eyes as she talked. "My name is Celest. It is nice to finally see a friendly face in these woods."  
  
Akima smiled at the name. It was beautiful. It reminded him of the parents he never had, for some reason. Something in the back of his mind...clicked...with the mention of her name. But he didn't know where the connection was from. As far as he knew, he had no parents. He was created...wasn't he...? "Akima? Is something wrong?" Celest was looking at Akima with worry. She didn't know if something she said had angered her new friend. "Did I say something wrong?" Akima blinked out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. I tend to lose focus of things around me when i think too hard." He smiled at her. "Care to join me? I am looking for a place to live."   


Akima tensed up. He sensed danger in this world. It was not safe for him and his newfound friend Celest. "Celest, come here. We need to leave this place. Come into my arms." Celest looked at him wide eyed, but she agreed with him. "Ok." She climbed into his arms. Akima concentrated on the spot that he wanted to go, and teleported there.   


* * *


	2. Chapter Two: A New Life

Akima had teleported the two of them to the mainland interior of the island. Celest jumped down and immediately started wandering around. "This could be the perfect home for me," she said," Its got all the grasses, and other things that I could live on." Akima could tell she was excited. She was young, but older than he. He should have the same feelings, yet he didn't. He couldn't live here, not in the open, anyway. "Celest, how do you feel about a ... burrow? I am not very comfortable out in the open. Its just my nature."   
  
Celest gave him an odd look. ".....And..... how do you expect to build it? er...dig it?" A puzzled look came over her face as she looked at the towering Pokémon standing above her. "You cant exactly just fit somewhere..." Akima just smiled. "I'll do it, watch."   
  
He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Celest heard the ground underneath her moving around, and about a foot from the two, a hole opened up, along with an outpour of dirt, around the opening. Celest again looked at Akima, wide-eyed, and then back at the dirt. Akima opened his eyes, and sighed. "Now, lets take a look at how I did, shall we?"   
  
The two Pokémon made their way down the tunnel, into a rather roomy burrow about 16 feet underground, or at least, that was how long the entrance was. The burrow also went down another 8 feet to accomodate the towering Mewtwo, and still had room to fit Celest. "It may not be the best, but it'll work for a home. At least, until we can find something better." Akima sat down, and stretched his tail around in front of him. He laid over on his side, closed his eyes, and started to think.  
  
Celest watched Akima with growing interest. A strange feeling started to rise in her. Was it.... no, it couldn't be... He wasn't Nidoran, so the feeling made no sense whatsoever.... Maybe she'd ask about it later... She went over to him, and curled up next to him. He was so warm... she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Akima was surprised by the touch of Celest's body against his, and he opened his eyes to see. She was asleep next to him, and she looked happy. He smiled to himself, and curled his tail around her. He closed his eyes, and rested.

Celest didn't feel the tail of the Mewtwo around her. She was in a deep sleep, and dreaming. In her dream, she was back at her warren, with all her family and friends. It was back in the old days. The times had been fun, and nothing ever went wrong. She smiled in her sleep, while the memories replayed.

Akima watched her, fascinated. What could possibly be so wonderful, as to make her smile in her sleep? Amazed, and as curious as he was, he wouldn't intrude on her mind. He had the ability, but he didn't wish to impose his will. Just because you have the power to do so, doesnt mean you have to use it for that purpose. 

Celest woke herself in time to see Akima gazing at her thoughtfully. She blushed a bit, smiled, and spoke "Well, a good morning to you too. Did you rest at all?" Akima returned her smile, and nodded. "Yes, I had a very good rest. I also had time to think."  
  
Celest smiled again. "Oh? What did you think about?" Akima looked down. "Wherever my mind directed me. I thought about my future... I thought about my creators, about why they had tried to lie... I thought about...." He hesitated, not sure of whether or not   
to say it to her or not.  
  
Celest looked at him quizzically. " About...what?" She looked into his sapphire eyes as she listened.  
  
Akima looked back at her. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to speak, then closed it. He couldn't make words come out, for an odd reason. A strange feeling that he had wouldn't let him do it. He tried again. "I thought about.........you."  


***


	3. Chapter Three: The Presence

Celest blinked in surprise at Akima's reply. She blushed. "Me?" She looked away. Akima cringed a bit, thinking that maybe he had said something wrong. She looked back at him with a smile on her face. "That's good to know. At least someone thinks about me other   
than me." She chuckled a bit with the last comment.  
  
Granted, Akima was a bit confused, but relieved as well. It wasn't near the response he expected, but it was a welcome one nonetheless. He had expected either a harsh response, or none at all. He looked up at the burrow roof, the simple dirt roof of what was, for the   
moment, their temporary home, and started thinking again….  
  
~Hurry up! We don't want to be here when his parents wake up! ~  
~We're going as fast as we can! ...There, we got him! ~  
~All right, lets move, move, MOVE! ~  
  
...Akima jumped awake. He looked around confused. The human voices.... had it only been a dream? He looked around again. Celest was over in the corner of the burrow, asleep. She didn't realize that Akima was awake, or that he had had a nightmare. It was a good thing, too. Akima didn't like anyone seeing him like this; all disorganized and confused. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, before going to wake Celest.   
  
Celest was aroused from a dream by a soft nuzzle on her neck. She looked up to see Akima's face close to hers. She smiled, and then yawned. "Hi. That's a face I love to see when I wake. How are you?" Akima smiled, and shrugged. "I could be better, but at least I'm not worse. I'm rather disturbed by a thought at the moment, but I won't let it interfere with my day. Just seeing you is enough to brighten my mood." He leaned down and nuzzled her again, adding a subtle lick on her neck.  
  
Now it was Celest's turn to be surprised. The lick had been unexpected, especially from someone like Akima. She blushed, and looked down. Again, Akima thought that maybe he had again done the wrong thing. But again, she looked back up at him with a smile.   
"That is the sweetest thing that has been done for me in a long time..." She smiled again, and returned the lick with one of her own on his nose.

  
"I'm glad I could brighten your life, more than it seems to be already, seeing as I need shades to look at that sun bright face of yours." He nuzzled her again, got up to stretch, and then went to see the conditions outside. Hopefully, the dream he had was just that... a dream, and not a vision... of either the past, or the future.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: The Dragon Newcomer

As he came up the tunnel of the burrow back to the world above, he sensed a presence here that he didn't know, and it worried him. He climbed up the rest of the way out of the tunnel, and stood to his full height, looking around to see if he could spot the individual   
that he felt. Seeing as he could not, he called out. "Show yourself. I know you're there. I can feel you." No answer.   
  
Akima tensed up, because what he didn't know frightened him. "I am a psychic, so if you don't show yourself willingly, I can root you out if I become so inclined." His voice rose with agitation as he spoke. "I don't want to use my powers, but I will if I must!" Again, there was no answer; at least, none that he saw. He was trying to avoid the possibility of injuring the stranger with his powers, so he kept talking. "Please... show yourself. I don't want to risk hurting anyone with my powers, so please... just come out where I can see you."

A deep call answered Akima's voice. "Your powers I fear not. Your presence I fear not. Your intentions, I fear yes. So hidden, I shall remain." Akima was confused. "My intentions? I have no hostile intentions. I can promise you that... I just want to know who you are..."  
There was a pause from the other presence, then a reply. "Who I am, you need not care, but will learn in time. What I am, on other hands, you do. Of the Draconic order I belong." Akima noticed a rustling nearby, close as he felt, and he turned to face it.  
  
Its head was the first to appear, followed by the rest of its body. It looked like a perverted form of a Charizard, but Akima knew better. Vaguely remembering from the human database implanted in his head from his birth, he remembered that Draconic meant the ancient order of the Dragon. This was one of those dragons.  
  
As the figure approached him, his worry grew. What would this dragon do? Was he hostile? Akima readied himself for any attack that might come.  
  
The immense figure stopped in front of Akima and spoke again. "I am dragon. I suggest you be careful…"


	5. Chapter Five: Death of the Beloved

Almost immediately, a feeling of distaste and hate for this dragon came to him. Celest came up out of the burrow, but didnt see the dragon at first. " What is it, Akima? Whats wrong?"   
  
Akima's head snapped down at her. He hadnt known she was there. "Celest, get back. This is not a safe time." He heard a growl behind him, and turned in time to see the dragon start to rush at him. HE had just enough time to create a small psywave to push her back. "Celest, get out of here! This dragon is a grave danger! GO!" He locked eyes with the figure in front of him, and he could see the evil emanating from her. She reared back, and launched a blast of white-hot flame towards him, which he had no time to block. HE   
crossed his arms in front of him to shield the flame, but it still injured him badly.   
  
Celest, meanwhile, had shrunk back when Akima yelled. He never yelled. But now, as she watched the fight begin to get deadly, she saw that Akima needed help. She ran forward, headlong, straight towards the dragon's leg, head down. She rammed her horn as far into the dragon's leg as she could get it. Repeatedly, she rammed the leg, injecting her poison again and again. The she-dragon grimaced as the poison began to react with the toxins and reagents in her own blood. She kicked her leg out, catching Celest in the head and flinging her back. The nidoran landed on her head. A nasty crack was heard, and she lay there, with her neck twisted back at an odd angle.  
  
Akima was stunned. "CELEST!!" MAdness overtook him at that sight. He turned to the dragon, and rushed towards her, completely enraged. A powerful psychic wave advanced in front of him as he rushed, taking   
the dragon by surprise. Another wave advanced from him; An attack that combined the three elements of water, fire, and electricity. The elemental blast hit the she-dragon head-on, and knocked her unconscious. Looming over her fallen body, Akima bent down low, and looked into her eyes. For the first time a cold, calculating mind shone through behind Akima's ice-blue eyes. "You will die, dragon... For killing the one I loved, you will suffer... For attacking me, you were attacked. But for killing her..." He grabbed her head, and with a combination of mental and psychic strength, twisted with all his will, snapping her neck. "For killing her... you will be killed..."

The dragon's chest heaved again and again as she struggled in vain to take a breath. Her eyes rolled upwards to focus painfully on Akima's cold face, and she opened her mouth as if to say something.   
No words came; only a choking gasp, then silence. Her eyes, still staring up at Akima's face, were lifeless now.  
  
He used his powers to teleport the body underground. No need in being destroyed after death. Dishonour wasnt part of his life. He turned, and looked for Celest. He didn't know where she landed, but he found her quick. She was still alive... barely. He rushed to her, and knelt down and carefully picked her up into his arms. A pained smile came over his face as he started to talk. "Hey.. how you doin?"   
  
Her eyes fluttered once, then slowly opened. Her breath was short and ragged. She smiled. "H..hey... N-not good... im a-fraid. It.. d..doesnt hurt any..more, though." Akima struggled to keep a smile. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Th-thats good. At.. least it doesnt hurt..." He shut his eyes tight to try to keep from crying. Then, a thought came to him. The humans! They could save her. They could keep her alive! "Come on, Celest. We're going to get help." Celest had passed out. He stood up, and remembering the decadent   
place where he was born, he teleported back to the laboratory.  
  


Dr. Ravito was directing the doctors in the lab on another project. "Careful, we want her balanced. Dont make her like Akima." The doctors hurriedly answered. "Yessir." Ravito thought to himself. Maybe this time we wont fail... ~BUT THEN AGAIN, MAYBE YOU WILL.~   
  
"Wha?" Ravito looked around. Who said that? "Hey, Kyoko. Come here." ONe of the doctors came forward. "Yes?" Ravito looked around. "Did you hear that?" Kyoko shook her head. "No, sir." Ravito nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Hmm..." He closed his eyes and scratched his chin. When he looked back up, the towering figure in front of him sent him reeling backwards. "Surprise... I need to talk to you, now." Akima's cold   
stare pierced a hole straight through Ravito's heart. "S..sure. Hold on a second..."  
  
He started to move towards the alarm, but he was stopped by Akima'a arm and tail. "It would be in your best interest if you didn't touch that. I came here for your help on my own. Peacefully. I can change   
that real quick." Ravito slowly stood to face his former creation, and then noticed the other that he held in his arms. She was clearly injured, and badly. The sight touched the small part of sympathy left in Ravito's heart. "Oh... Im sorry. I did not see her... Please, this way."   
Ravito signaled for the other doctors to abandon the project and help with Akima. HE started firing off orders as they moved. "OK, first thing is we need to get her stable. Thats most important, is keep her   
alive." Celest was put on a table, then hooked to various monitors. Akima hovered above them, watching carefully for any form of treachery. Ravito carefully examined her body. "Her spinal column has   
been shattered. Whatever did this wanted to be sure that--" "Can she be saved?!" Akima grabbed Ravito's collar and pulled him close. He supressed the urge to yell as he talked. "Spare me the off-subject   
explanation. Just tell me if she can be saved!"  
  
Ravito's heart raced as he thought of what to say. "... As she is, no. She cannot be saved. You want it straight, well here it is: She is paralyzed from the neck down. This isnt an effect of attack. It cant be cured by a Heal or a Paralyzing healant. Her neck was snapped in two. All the HEal would do is end pain. She wont walk, she wont talk, and she wont be able to breathe on her own. I can even give you a time of death. She has three hours to live." Akima rocked back like he had been hit by a truck. Ravito looked at him with sorrow. "You wanted it straight... Im sorry. But.." Akima looked up. "But what?"  
  
"I can save her. But she will never be the same..."


	6. Chapter Six: The Rise of Life

Akima looked down. "How... what would happen?" Ravito looked over at the Nidoran on the table. "She would need a new body. We can create one for her, but if we are to do this, we have to do it now. She doesnt have much longer." Akima looked over at Celest... All this wouldnt have happened had they not met. She would still be enjoying   
the air and the fields right now. But instead, she was lying on that table fighting for her life... "Do it. I cant watch her suffer. Please... do what you can."   
  
Ravito gave a signal to the other doctors. "Ok, Akima. You have my word. Alright, everyone... lets get started."

Without another word, the doctors rushed Celest into another side room. Akima stood outside the door, worried that his love would die before her time... because of him.   
Ravito looked down at Celest. He had a syringe in his hand. He had extracted DNA. He went over to a machine and inserted the contents of the syringe into a cylinder on the machine. "Ok, guys... cross your fingers and hope that this works...."  
  
Akima looked around the now empty room. There were cages, but most were empty... One was not. He wandered over to the cage and peered in.   
  
There was a Charmeleon in the cage... he was unconscious.

Akima poked his snout into the cage and nudged the poke inside with his nose. "Hey... you ok?" A groggy groan came from the Charmeleon. "...I..ah..I.. no...Im not...Help me ..out?" 

Akima grabbed his arm and slowly and carefully pulled him out of the cage. The Charmeleon leaned heavily on Akima's side. ~Poor guy... he's so weak...~ He looked down. "Hey, why dont you ...rest for a while? You seem to have had a rough time..." He motioned the Charmeleon to a spot on the floor, then sat with him.   
  
~I wonder what his name is... Ill ask later.~

~Ravito.~ The doctor was surprised by Akima's voice suddenly in his head. He cringed. A thing he'll never get used to. He pressed the telecom button. "*Yes?*" ~Come here now.~ He hung his head and pressed the putton again. "*In a minute...*" Akima didnt hesitate to answer. ~Now. You have something to explain.~

Ravito slammed his hand down on the desk. "Fine. Doctors, finish her, please." He got up and walked into the other room. There, Akima stood... or rather, sat... next to the Charmeleon they had captured. "Why was he in a cage?" Akima demanded.   
  
"He was injured."  
  
"Then wouldnt you have him in a ball? Instead of suffering in a cage too small?" Akima stared him down.   
  
"We don't have them because we don't use them. So we had to cage him."   
  
Akima looked down at his... charge. "Fine. Well, im taking him off your hands. He deserves more than a cage... even if he was injured."   
  
Ravito nodded. "Ok, Akima... you can take him. His name is Mychelus... " His wrist comm rang. "yes? ... ok, thanks. Ill be right there." He looked back at Akima. "Akima,... Come with me. I have something to show you. Something youll like."

Akima followed the doctor back into the operating room. He stood at the door, a little afraid to go on further. Ravito motioned him on. "Come on... its OK, Akima."   
Akima cringed a little, but kept going. What would he see...? What was this ... surprise?  
He stepped up to the doctors, and they moved aside.

"...!"   
  
Standing before him... was Celest. It was her... but she was different.  
"...Ce..lest?" Akima stuttered.. "Yeah... its me." She gave a smile. "Now I'm like you..."

Akima was speechless... Ravito had kept his word. "You... youre... I...you.." He stuttered. Celest approached him and lovingly embraced him. "Shh... no words. Its ok... I'm here, and right now, thats all that matters..."  
  


Akima was to the point of tears. "I..Im... amazed..."   
  


Celest shook her head. "Shhh... shhh.... Dont talk... Just relax." She tightened her embrace just a little.   
  
"...Just relax..."

Akima began to cry, and once it started he couldnt stop. Celest just pulled him close and let him cry it out. She could tell he was stressed...  
  
A flicker of flame caught her eye, and she looked in its direction. A bedraggled little Charmeleon was sitting near the two, groggily looking up at them.   
  
Celest freed a hand and held it out to him. "Come here.. Dont be afraid. I'm not a danger."   
  
The little Charmeleon came close, but stopped on Akima's side, not wanting to come closer to her.   
  
Celest smiled at him. "What's your name?" 

  
He hesitated to answer. She came from them... could she be trusted?  
He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to answer. 

  
Celest just nodded. "On your own time, ok?" She looked back at Akima. Poor Akima... She couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling right now...

The Charmeleon watched both of them carefully. She was nice sounding enough… 

But she came from _them_.

Celest looked back down at him, and he ducked behind Akima. 

Celest, despite the mood, had to giggle. She nudged Akima, who had begun to regain his composure. " You have a cute friend, there. I think he's fond of you." She whispered into his ear. 

Akima, still blinking tears, was a little puzzled. "Hm?" She grinned and pointed behind him. Akima grinned a little as well as he looked. There was a small white-clawed red paw on his flank. Akima chuckled. "Mychel, what are you doing, hiding back there? Come on, meet her!" 

Mychelus shook his head. "She… she from _them._ They bad…" He ducked back behind Akima. 

Celest grinned and cocked an eyebrow.  "Quite a character he is. Charming, too. Glad to have met him…" She looked into Akima's eyes. "… through you." 

Akima's face stayed straight only a second before the both of them burst out in a giggle fit. 

Ravito just stood in the back shaking his head, with a smile on his face. _Maybe we did the right thing after all…___


	7. Chapter Seven: The Knowledge of Love

Mychal cocked his head to the side. What were they laughing at? He wasn't funny... was he?  
  
"What so funny? Why laugh?" He stood there with his paws on his hips like a mad toddler. The look on his face made Akima and celest just laugh harder.  
  
Ravito cocked an eyebrow. *They sure have a sense of humour...*  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Ravito turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Rykobi is ready..."  
  
  
The grin dropped from Ravito's face, and he became instantly serious. "Akima, Celest... would you two care to join me? I have something to show you both."  
  
Akima looked at Ravito with a wary eye. *I suppose so. Don't try any tricks... Ill know them before you even think them.* He walked through to the other room with the ginger gait typical of Mewtwo.  
Celest followed, with a more lithe, and lighter step.

---

"Her name is Rykobi. She's our newest creation."  
  
Standing before them, head slightly bowed, was an odd cross of a Mewtwo and... soemthing else. Akima couldnt recognize it. He frowned. "Is she even... alive?"  
  
Ravito looked at him. "Well... technically, no. She isnt even organic. She's a cyborg. She's mechanical. But she has all the emotions and reactions of any living pokemon."  
Akima wasnt thrilled. Because he already knew what they were planning to do. An unfeeling machine wouldnt hesitate to do its master's bidding. "So, you wish to succeed with the second that which you failed with the first."  
  
Celest cocked her head. "Akima?" Akima didnt look at her. *i'll tell you later.*  
  
Her eyes widened, and she mouthed the word "Oh.."  
  
Ravito sagged a little. Again, he wished they hadmt made him psychic.  
"What would you have me do, Akima? THis is my business. My Job. Do you understand that?"  
  
Akima's eyes began to glow. "I understand your *job*. You have no right. What makes you Vyan*? You think you can come here, with your JOB, and recreate the world as you see fit? Not on my watch." 

  
Celest stepped back... This looked bad.  
  
The silver Mewtwo's entire body glowed a bright red, and he rose into the air. He was pissed beyond comprehension. "You give me one good reason why your body should walk out of here alive, unscathed, and with your *job* intact..."  
  
Celest stepped in front of Ravito, in Akima's path. Her soft but pained smile pierced through his anger. "You... and me. Is two ok?"  
  
That reply shocked Akima, and the glow faded. "I..." 

  
He dropped to the ground, and sat back.

  
"Whatever he did... it couldnt have bad enough to take his life for life, right? ... no one deserves that, Akima. You know that... I know you do. The Akima I met and know wouldnt do it."  
  
Her eyes shone with the slightest threat of tears. She hated seeing her love this way... it wasnt right. It made him a killer, and Akima wasnt a killer.  
  
Akima just stared blankly... For the first time, he was at a loss for words. With a blank stare, his gaze shifted from Celest to Ravito, and back to Celest. Her words had hit home... He couldnt hurt Ravito, not after the chance of a lifetime he'd given back to Akima... the  
chance to see -his- love alive again.  
  
With a quick turn, the silver Mewtwo ducked out of the experiment room into the cage corridor. Mychelus was nosing around in one of the cages when Akima walked by.  
  
Akima stopped, and looked down at the charmeleon curiously. "Come on, mych... we're leaving." He said, softly.  
  
Giving Ravito only a second glance and a small smile, Celest quickly caught up to Akima as he walked out the door, Mychelus at his side.  
  
Outside the laboratory, Akima took hold of both Celest and Mychelus, and teleported the three of them back to the burrow home. Once there, Akima began pacing... too many things were racing in his mind.  
  
"Why did you stop me...?" He asked. "That man... he deserves to pay... I know what he did now... I know what that dream meant..."  
  
Celest placed a paw on his arm, and stopped him. with her other hand, she cupped his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "What happened, Akima? Why are you so angry with him? What did they do?" She asked softly, in a loving tone. She wanted Akima to feel safe again... like the old days. "Please, baby... tell me what happened."  
  
Akima was almost unable to look Celest in the eyes... but he did. Her eyes were the only thing that would pull him through the tale. "Before.. before I met you, I met him... I was told i was  
created... told my name, told what I was called. I knew I was psychic, and what they didnt tell me was what I hated. I thought that only that act was bad.... But I wasnt told what really happened... My dream... the one.. it told of humans taking a Mewtwo child... from his parents..." His voice started to break, and he took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I didnt think much about it... not then... I was too happy to think about it... until... that day.. Then I had to think about it... and I  
realized just how atrocious that lie had been.... I wasnt -created- by humans... I was brainwashed and adapted by them... They misjudged me... I could feel the anxiety every time I approached them... so I began to search their memories.. and I.. They... They took me from my  
family, Celest... they destroyed.. they destroyed my.. life.." The tears flowed freely, this time, and Akima did nothing to hold them back.  
  
Through the tale, Celest was lightly running her paw over his neck and back, trying to soothe him. Seeing the tears, she took his hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Its OK, Akima.." She pulled him into an embrace, just to help his feelings, and to give him the security of love.


End file.
